


The Future We Wish For...

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussions of abuse, Epilogue: Xenoblade Chronicles Future Connected Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: There in the distance is the crystalline beauty of Alcamoth, and it makes Vanea’s heart hurt -- longing for the days of her own people’s capital. But that was long destroyed, along with her Titan… A full year now since that had all ended, hm?She focuses back on the target for now, letting the pain hide in the back of her mind as it has for a while. Too much to focus on, from the Colonies to this trip. No time to let it all set in, as she would fall apart she suspects. Falling apart can wait until all the work is done.She’s finally forced back tears when she notices something coming from Alcamoth, a laser of some sort. This is no defensive measure from the city, her mechanical mind can deduce as much as she tries to swerve away… but it’s no use, it’s a direct hit.(A rewrite of FC where Vanea is there, the Machina get to feel things about the way the High Entia treat them, and that Rift gets some lore)
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua & Shulk, Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua & Vanea, Vanea & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scorched Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393249) by [phendrifts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts). 



> Yes, I'm jumping onto the canon divergence of FC fic trend because it's a sexy trend and I have. Thoughts on the Machina -- so yeah, expect a lot of Machina focus. Also Egil is alive and Out There, even tho it barely matters to the fic as the Machina with the most focus is going to be Vanea.
> 
> I'd love any feedback anyone has and oh! Check out the fic I list as having inspired this one, it's good stuff~

“How goes it, Vanea?” Shulk walks into the hangar of Junks, watching as the Machina expertly pilots it towards Alcamoth. “Any sign yet?”

“Straight ahead.” She reaches out and presses a button, eyes never leaving the forward view. “Melia, we should reach your home soon.”

There in the distance is the crystalline beauty of Alcamoth, and it makes Vanea’s heart hurt -- longing for the days of her own people’s capital. But that was long destroyed, along with her Titan… A full year now since that had all ended, hm?

She focuses back on the target for now, letting the pain hide in the back of her mind as it has for a while. Too much to focus on, from the Colonies to this trip. No time to let it all set in, as she would fall apart she suspects. Falling apart can wait until all the work is done.

She’s finally forced back tears when she notices something coming from Alcamoth, a laser of some sort. This is no defensive measure from the city, her mechanical mind can deduce as much as she tries to swerve away… but it’s no use, it’s a direct hit.

She braces herself as Shulk stumbles and she can hear a yell from Melia in the Med Bay. Before Vanea can fully register just what has happened, she realizes Junks is crash landing in a pool of water. Knowing how long it took to fix it last time, this fills her with dread.

Hopefully, wherever they are, they can get supplies they need. If not, she’s sure both her father and Egil will begin to worry about where they are. The last thing any of her family, let alone her people, need is to be panicked right now…

And so she makes for the exit, both Shulk and Melia following behind. As they stumble off, Vanea knows where they are, stories of Egil’s filling her mind. This was the Bionis Shoulder so distant from them for so long, still afloat in the air… She wonders what Egil would think, should he know this. The place only holds bad memories for him, after all.

But now is not the time to think of her brother, as a Telethia flies by, as docile as could be, and she’s left staring in awe. She’s still not used to the idea of not fearing them, after all that has happened, but she sees the longing in Melia’s eyes.

That’s right, those are her people, ravished by Zanza, just as her own had once been. She places a hand on Melia’s shoulder and gives her a small smile as they look out at what lays ahead of them. The Bionis’ Shoulder… What lies waiting for them here and in Alcamoth, she wonders? And why does it give her such a bad feeling?

She supposes the yelling of what sounds like young Nopon breaking out is the first sign that something is not quite right.

“That sounds like someone is in danger.” She pulls her whip free, a weapon she so rarely uses. “Shall we, then?” 

Melia nods and readies her staff as Shulk readies the Monado Replica EX -- a weapon the two had poured so much time in together. A way to reclaim what Zanza had taken from the boy in his time as a vessel. Seeing him wield it with such confidence makes her smile.

Melia is the first to start moving, jumping into the water without a worry. “Let us go, before it’s too late.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here! I had fun with this and will explain some choices in the end notes for this fic each chapter I feel it could be interesting, so buckle up!

Melia is shocked when they find the source of the shouts. Two of Riki’s children, Kino and Nene, are facing off against creatures of the Bionis. Melia wastes no time calling her ether to her as she stands between the two opposing groups, Shulk and Vanea following suit.

“Allow us to assist…” She watches as Vanea shoots the children a very serious look. “Afterwards you can explain how you two got here.”

Nene shivers a bit as Kino hides behind her. “Y-yes Miss Vanny!”

After that, it’s as simple as fighting the things off. Melia continues to summon ether, watching as Vanea darts around the battlefield -- merely a blur. Nene distracts one of the beasts, holding it off easily with that shield of hers, smashing it into them as Kino shoots ether into the air.

Shulk does what he always does best, maneuvering around the creatures with extreme precision, dealing blow after blow. She releases a burst of ether, flame enveloping a monster, letting out a screech as it begins to burn. She follows it up with a blast of electricity to another one as it was about to drive teeth into Vanea’s leg.

Vanea wraps her whip around one’s neck and strangles it, leaving them finally safe. Melia turns to look at Nene and Kino, a small frown on her face, she’s just as ready as Vanea to hear their explanation.

But Shulk speaks first, a sparkle in his eye. “Watching you two fight was like seeing Sharla and Reyn in action again!”

“Now that you say that…” Melia nods. “You’re right. And Vanea’s speed and precision reminded me quite a bit of Dunban…”

“You flatter me, but now is not the time to speak on that.” Vanea shakes her head, moving towards the children. “You two have some explaining to do, as outside of Junks, I’ve not a clue how you could get here.”

“Vanea…” Shulk frowns and moves to place a hand on her arm. “How about we find a more comfortable place to sit and talk about this first?”

Vanea frowns, but Melia gives her a small nod of assurance. Finally, she backs down and nods. “Alright, let’s do that.”

\--

Vanea sighs as she stands, now understanding just why these kids are here as well. Sneaking onto Junks did upset her quite a bit, for a number of reasons, but at the same time… It reminds her a bit of some Machina she knows. It’s nice to see the races are still as similar as she’s believed for a while.

“Brotherpon Shulk staring out into distance…” Nene speaks up, her head tilting to the side. “Is something bothering?”

“Well, I know we planned on going to Alcamoth, but I think I see some sort of settlement over there.” Shulk turns to look at Vanea and Melia. “Do you think we could check that out first?”

“I suppose we have the time.” Melia nods and Vanea notices the longing in her eyes. Longing for any sign of life that may have been in Alcamoth before now. “Perhaps they will know what that beam is, if not a defense system.”

“They are our best bet for that, yes.” Vanea nods, frowning. “All the technology in the world doesn’t add up to whatever that was, so it must be something out of the realm of our understanding.”

“So it’s not technology based…” Shulk scratches his cheek. “I guess we got enough of mechanical threats before, huh?”

“Indeed…” Vanea snorts a bit. “I’m sure Fiora is reminding Egil of that once again as we speak.”

“She never will let him forget that, no.” Melia shakes her head, but Vanea notices the smile that’s come to her face. “Well then, let’s go. Our answers lie ahead of us!”

\--

The first thing Vanea notices as they step into the settlement is the looks that the High Entia send towards her. She is no stranger to hate and suspicion, though it still stings. She would think the High Entia of all people would understand the Machina are not their enemies…

But she supposes that is not the problem right now. They can always speak to the others, right. She does notice one small thing, however…

“Are there only High Entia here?” Melia speaks up, a frown on her face. “I swore there were other races helping on Alcamoth when I last heard from them…”

“Perhaps we’ll find an answer in Alcamoth?” Vanea suggests, looking around. “That may be--”

“Going to Alcamoth is a suicide mission!” An older High Entia man approaches, a scowl on his face. “How do you think we ended up here?”

“It would be nice if you told us exactly what happened in Alcamoth to send you here…” Shulk speaks, scratching his cheek. “We’re in the dark here.”

The man sighs. “We lost it to the Fog King.”

Nene tilts her head to the side. “Fog King?”

“That’s what we call the creature that appeared there.” He grimaces as he speaks. “Our swords go through it, just like fog, hence the name. If what remained of Alcamoth’s guard could not take it on, what hope would you lot have?”

“Sir Guard--”

“My name is Maxis, young lady. And I ask you to give up on any hope of going there. It’ll just lead to your deaths.”

“Excuse Nene, Mister Maxis, but Brotherpon Shulk and Miss Melly kill Zanza! If no kill Zanza, friends and Nene not stand here today, so Nene is sure they take on Fog King with good bam smack!”

Kino nods a bit from behind Nene. “Y-yeah!”

“I know little of Zanza, but a people’s home is on the line here! We fought tooth and nail and still could not stop it from claiming our home!” Maxis shakes his head and Vanea feels anger bubbling in her chest. “What can a bunch of strangers and one High Entia do?”

“You speak as if we would not want to save it even more when my people lost their home so wholly!” She speaks, and notices the way he refuses to look at her. “At least your home still stands!”

“Vanea.” Shulk places a hand on her arm, and she does her best to pull herself back as Melia speaks.

“Thank you for your warning, Sir Maxis, but if we decide to try, that is our business. I suppose you will have the right to tell us so if it goes wrong, but until then, please stand down.”

Maxis scoffs, but looks away. “Fine. Do what you wish.”

Vanea lets out a sigh of relief as Maxis walks away, but it does not take long for him to be replaced. Another High Entia walks up, a smile on his face, and her skin is already crawling as he excuses himself for eavesdropping. 

At first, the conversation is nothing of note, save a few insistences that clearly made Melia uncomfortable. He’s actually helpful, even, telling them the way to go and even offering his aide. Melia, of course, turns him down, and follows up with a question of her own. Why there are only High Entia here… and his answer sends anger bubbling through Vanea’s chest.

“There are others, though we left them. It was hard to stay around them. Those selfish, traitorous Machina.” He sniffs dismissively and before anyone can stop her, Vanea pounces.

“Oh?” She grabs him by the collar, pulling him closer as she stares down at him. “Tell me, are we selfish because I pointed out the ignorance towards our genocide, carried out by the very god that once ruled your land? And the traitorous bit, are you blaming my people for the actions of myself and my brother?”

Gael’gar sputters. “You were all the reason that this blasted war that lost so many lives began! You were the spark!”

“You mean the spark when Zanza took control of Egil’s friend, when he attacked the Mechonis with your very ancestors?” Her voice drips with venom as her grip tightens. “Or do you mean when one broken man lashed out due to his fear, when his people begged him to stop and had to flee him? When only I stood behind him, despite not agreeing with his ways. Neither of those seem to point to the entirety of the Machina race starting all of this.”

“You speak from a biased point of view, you damn machine.”

“I speak from the point of view of someone who lived through the blasted war, beginning to end.” Vanea bares her teeth at him, arms shaking with rage. “My people are a peaceful type, but my brother and I were willing to go against that nature. Shall we test if I’m still capable of that or not?”

“Vanea, that is enough.” Melia’s words pull her from her rage, just a bit, and she drops the man to the floor, taking a step back as the High Entian empress turns to him. “This, Sir Gael’gar, is yet another reason you cannot come along. We are not lacking in fire power, and if you are to disrespect my companion Vanea and her race in such a way, there is no room for you even if we did.”

“I apologize, Melia.” She speaks as they begin to walk away. “I’ve never lost control of my temper like that before…”

She supposes, deep down she and Egil are more alike than most would realize. Both capable of an anger capable of moving Titans (though it was a bit more literal in Egil’s case). It was hard not to lash out in such a way, though, given all that had happened. Had her people not suffered enough? Did that Gael’gar truly believe she would simply sit and listen as he spoke of them so poorly?

The sins of their people lied squarely on her and her brother’s shoulders, and she would not let any malice spread past them. Perhaps attacking the High Entia would get him to turn his ire from her people to just her. Let it be that way, she’s happy to take on their burdens for the rest of her life if that is what it takes.

She just wonders how it came to this, and how little history these High Entia have learned in the last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Nopon call Vanea "Vanny" as I thought it would be cute -- it's also to help draw a parallel between her and Melia as this fic will be focused on them and their struggles.
> 
> -I decided to make Vanea a clone of Dunban for all intents and purposes simply because I felt it would be easiest to translate towards whip-fighting with who was left. I also just feel Vanea has agility tank vibes.
> 
> -Shulk is Brotherpon instead of Mister as this fic goes full force into Riki and Shulk's pink H2H being canon -- Shulk has been adopted by Riki just as Kino has at this point.
> 
> -Vanea's anger was a bit of a toss-up in this chapter. I've written more subdued anger from her before, so decided this time to let her just be. Super angry. It'll also serve to draw an important parallel to her and her brother. Egil was known to be a kind soul before everything and Vanea is clearly a kind soul... So does this mean Vanea has the same capacity for anger as Egil? Gonna explore that here.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a bit of an exercise in writing canon-verse(ish) again I'm just kinda going ham on it! More notes at the end~

Melia walks along and feels her heart heavy in her chest. Kallian and her father had entrusted the High Entia to her and she’s lucky enough to still have their home right ahead of her in view, but… She’s starting to wonder if there’s any way to salvage them as they currently are.

The way those High Entia treated the Machina still sits in her mind, making her uncomfortable. Was it not just the purebloods, then? Not just the purebloods raised to believe themselves above others -- to put the blame on anyone but themselves. If they are all like that, how is she to be their hope? How is she to lead them without feeling ill?

Vanea seems to still be simmering after the encounter, and Melia cannot blame her. The disrespect and disregard for their history after living through the very thing must have stung more than words could say. She just wishes she could think of something to say in support of her.

She and Vanea are opposites in every respect, she’s come to realize. She’s lost her family, while that’s all Vanea has left. Her home is still something she can reclaim and she will, while Vanea’s has sunk into the endless sea forgotten. Her people still hold so much malice for those so different from them, while Vanea’s show nothing for kindness for the other races. She was young and working off only what her ancestors left behind, while Vanea was as wise as the years -- living through everything as it came.

In a way, Melia envies Vanea.

“Melia, are you alright?” Shulk’s question pulls her from her stupor, and she supposes there’s no reason to not be honest.

“I am just wondering, Shulk… I set out for Alcamoth with hopes of fulfilling the duties my father and Kallian left for me, but now that I’ve seen how my people are acting… Is it even worth it?” She lets her head hang a bit. “Perhaps it’s better we stay a scattered people.”

“Don’t say that.” Vanea speaks up, her voice soft and chiding. “Those High Entia chose to split off because of their views, and truly I do say let them rot on their own…” She sniffs before continuing. “But the rest have not made that choice. There are still plenty of people who would welcome your guidance, Melia.”

“Miss Vanny right.” Kino speaks up, peeking out from behind Vanea’s leg. “Kino believe in Miss Melly and nice Bird People to make good home for selves! Can even invite Hom Homs, Machine People, and Nopon!”

“Nene think sound like wonderful idea!” Nene smiles. “Dadapon and sidekicks already get all peoples of Bionis to be nice friends, so Miss Melly sure to do it!”

“Everyone…”

“They’re right, you know.” Shulk places a hand on her shoulder and gives her a small smile. “You’re a smart woman, Melia, and if anyone can make this work out, it’s you.”

“Thank you…” She looks at her feet, a small smile coming to her face. It’s hard to believe, but she decides she wants to try. “I apologize for that moment of weakness…”

“We all have those moments.” Vanea offers, giving her a small smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

Melia nods, though she wonders if Vanea really does -- if so, she’s never seen it herself. “Yes, thank you, Vanea.”

\--

Vanea feels sick the closer they get to Alcamoth. They spent some time finding these strange ponspectors, but now there was nothing standing in their way. She’s not sure she can handle walking through another once beautiful city, after walking through Agniratha so many times.

She takes a seat as Melia and Shulk speak and lets out a sigh, trying to calm herself. She can’t let this get to her, she needs to be strong for all of them. The two of them are young adults while Kino and Nene are merely children… She’s the eldest, mentally and physically, and needs to be strong.

It’s as if Kino knows what she’s thinking when he waddles over to her, sitting in her lap and looking up at her. “Is Miss Vanny okay?”

“Ah, Kino…” She pats the top of his head and sighs. “I suppose this is just a bit much for someone like me. It reminds me a bit of my home…”

Kino nods. “Dadapon tell Kino very much about Agniratha. He say was very pretty but also very sad…”

“That is one way to describe it, yes.” She sucks in a breath as images dance across her mind. Agniratha in its best days, Agniratha when the attack came, and Agniratha as it was when it collapsed. “It was beautiful…”

Kino nods. “Maybe one day can build again, or save like Alcamoth! If save Alcamoth, anything possible!”

“I suppose so.” She laughs, even as she knows it’s not possible. Agniratha was destroyed by Egil, and she’s unsure if any records of how it was built still exist.

No reason to be down on a helpful little boy, though, so she keeps that to herself. The boy’s smile makes that worth it, she decides, as she smiles back at him. It’s nice, seeing the youth have so much hope. As they rebuild the world, they need hope more than anything.

“Oh, oh!” Kino speaks again. “Kino know! Mister Eggy very smart, maybe Mister Eggy can help build again, if he break it is only right!”

She laughs a bit at the childish way of explaining what happened. “I suppose we could do that! I’m sure Egil would do it if I twisted his arm enough.”

“Kino help twist! Kino wings not big enough for Biter, but Kino can still twist!” He pauses for a moment. “Oh! Mister Eggy and Brotherpon Shulk like each other, so Brotherpon Shulk can help convince!”

“That’s a good point!” She smiles remembering the way Egil has started finally opening up again, all thanks to Shulk… She wishes she could have done something to bring him out of his haze of hate and fear, but she supposes it’s better someone could.

Someone had saved her brother, and now she could spend her days with him, despite it all. Thinking about it makes her realize how much she’s missing him sitting here on the Shoulder. But she supposes this isn’t about her -- this is about Melia and her people, and she’s simply here to support her.

Melia and Shulk seem to be done speaking now and she stands up, holding Kino in her arms. “Come on, then. We can speak more on this later. For now, it seems like it’s time to get a move on.”

Kino nods. “Okay! Kino keep planning in head while we go!”

She kisses the top of his head, earning a whine from the child. “Thank you, Kino, that sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Melia's bit of envy towards Vanea and Vanea's envy towards Melia is build-up for later stuff. This story is very much about the story of the two of them and their peoples, after all~
> 
> -More of the reasons for Egil being alive are revealed in this chapter, as you can see. It's to help make Vanea and Melia as different as can be in terms of circumstances.
> 
> -Kino's comments about Agniratha may be for future plans if this fic goes well for me, who knows?
> 
> Finally, some art of Vanea for a potential FC-eque outfit in this fic to fit with Melia and Shulk getting new looks?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Let's see if I start to slow down after this :p

Alcamoth was in ruins and Melia feels the ache that leaves in her heart as she walks past overgrown plants. She’s not sure if this is worse than if it looked untouched by time as Agniratha had, or better. All she knows is she longs for the day of the bustling streets Kallian used to tell her about.

Her heart aches as she thinks of her brother, but she presses on with the rest of the group. Shulk seems disturbed, likely also used to High Entia and Telethia alike wandering about. Kino and Nene are oblivious, a good sign if you ask her. She wishes only for them to stay naive and hopeful about this all.

Vanea, however, catches her eye. She can see the pain in her eyes, likely reminded of a home she could never return to. Melia supposes she understands that better than most, keeping your pain close to your heart, no matter how it hurts.

It makes her reflect on herself, all the pain she keeps bottled up. It’s sad to see Vanea like this and she wonders if it is the same for those looking at her. Perhaps, she tells herself, she should be more open with her own feelings in the future. Though for now, that must wait. There’s still much to do.

“I should be able to find the parts we need to fix Junks easily enough.” Shulk speaks and she’s pulled from her thoughts. “That’s a good sign, at the very least.”

“Indeed. If we work quickly we can be off the Shoulder in no time, but of course…” Vanea looks at Melia. “We should see what we can do about Alcamoth first.”

“I understand if any of you would wish to go home first.” She speaks calmly as all eyes turn to look at her. “My people have… shown their worst to you all recently, and I would never ask you to assist in retaking their home.”

“Melia.” Vanea is quick to chide. “You all did not abandon my people when you saw the worst Egil had to offer, how could you expect me to abandon you?”

“Ah, well…” She looks at her feet. “I suppose I just assumed…”

“We stay with Miss Melly!” Nene speaks up, giving her a smile. “No give up on her home, here to help!”

Kino nods in agreement. “If Kino to be heropon, need to help Miss Melly!”

“We’re in this together, Melia.” Shulk places a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t forget that, okay?”

“Everyone--”

Melia’s words are cut off by the sound of a scream and her heart clenches. Someone is still here, and they’re in danger.

\--

The boy, Teelan, seems to be someone Melia and Shulk know. This gives Vanea all the more reason to do whatever she can in order to help keep everyone safe. She stares up at the bird, unsure of the questions filtering through the group to the identity of it. This could be the Fog King, or it could be a normal bird.

Though normal may not be the word for it, seeing as black bubbles danced across it, fog making it hard to see. Whatever this was, Fog King or not, it was an anomaly and a danger. 

She lashes out with her whip and it connects, earning a screech as fog bubbles from its throat. Melia summons an electric elemental to herself and discharges it, Shulk slicing its leg with his Monado Replica.

Nene grabs its attention and takes a direct hit, letting out a whimper as a scratch oozes with the foggy substance. Kino, however, is able to quickly heal it, and the substance vanishes just like that. Vanea has no clue what to think of that.

The monster lands a hit on her as well, but she’s quiet and continues moving. Now isn’t the time for those distractions, she decides. It should be fine, even if it stings more than any normal attack should. It feels as if her blood is on fire, trying to burn the fog away.

Soon, it falls and they begin to celebrate a bit, Teelan running over to her. He stares up at her with surprise and awe clear in his eyes as he tugs on her arm and gets her to lean down to listen to him.

“Yes? What do you need, little one?”

“How did your body do that?” Teelan asks, voice quiet and full of awe. “Only the Telethia can deal with the fog like that usually, but your blood fought it off! No other creature can do that!”

“What?” She furrows her brow. “What do you mean--”

“L-look out!” Kino lets out a yell. “Another Fog King come!”

Vanea moves quickly, lifting Teelan up and dodging out of the way of an attack. The same attack that had crashed Junks so completely. There was no way they could stand a chance against that, it would easily burn them all to a crisp.

“W… we need to run away!” Shulk speaks up and the way his voice shakes tells Vanea something else has happened in that moment. “Now!”

“Go!” Melia stands and summons elementals of fire and water to her. “I will be right behind you!”

Vanea does not need to be told twice, she runs, Teelan still in her hands. A cloud of steam later and Melia is next to them as they run out the exit and leave Alcamoth behind to the whims of whatever the Fog King truly is.

\--

“That was amazing!” Teelan’s eyes shine and Melia feels a bit uncomfortable when he holds Vanea’s hand. “Please, you all need to come to my laboratory! The Fog can’t stand a chance against you, Miss Machina! I need to know why!”

“I think I have an idea as to why, but…” Shulk speaks up and Melia feels her heart freeze when she sees his expression. “I think I want to talk to them first. How about you go ahead and we’ll meet you there?”

Teelan nods and rattles off the location before setting off, waving with a smile on his face. Despite him being a right science boffin just like Shulk, he gave them plenty of useful information. Fog Beasts were beasts affected by the Fog of the king, they did not leave Alcamoth because the Telethia acted as if they were poison to them. The Telethia were completely unaffected by the Fog, and it led Teelan to believe they were connected.

The question now was why it affected Vanea so little. What was the link between Machina and Telethia? She just hopes Shulk does have the answer.

“What Brotherpon Shulk think reason Miss Vanny so safe?” Nene speaks up and Melia turns to look at him, also wanting to know.

“When we fought the Fog King, I thought I heard… Zanza.” Shulk speaks and Melia’s heart drops. “Him cursing all of us, this world we made. I think the Telethia immunity and Machina strength against it may be linked to that.”

“Lady Meyneth bestowed each Machina with life herself…” Vanea speaks up. “Could that perhaps cause our bodies to fight it off, while those born of Zanza cannot? Though that leaves the question of the Telethia...”

“Telethia were created to remove impurities, and the Fog is just that.” Melia speaks, catching onto the line of Shulk’s thinking. “Zanza saw Telethia as perfect cleansers of the world, his anger towards the rest of us may not have extended to them, leaving the Fog unable to hurt Telethia while Telethia can hurt it plenty. A final flaw in a last ditch effort from a god to destroy us.”

Shulk nods. “Exactly something like that.”

“This very confusing to Kino…” Kino shakes his head. “No understand anything adults are saying.”

“Is okay, Kino…” Nene pats his back. “Nene no get, either…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I wanted Melia to be really affected by how Vanea reacted to Gael'gar's words -- Vanea is so calm through most of canon I felt it would really leave an impact on Melia.
> 
> -So the Fog and the way it affects/doesn't affect Telethia and Machina... I spent a while coming up with this lore and I hope it all makes enough sense to all of you! I like all the stories that link the Fog/Rift to Zanza and wanted to try my own twist on that -- what better way than making Meyneth also important to it all?


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter -- this one I wrote mostly on my phone while trying to get to sleep!

The way the Fog barely hurts that Machina reminds him yet again of why these monsters should not be accepted. They were not willing to assist, despite their immunity, and instead told them to stop. Gael’gar feels his anger bubbling as he watches her speak with Lady Melia -- someone so above her in station.

And that Telethia research… Still it makes his skin crawl to see that boy ignore the truth of the matter. This is a good thing for the High Entia! No longer will they be weighed down by the purebloods that tortured them so!

And Lady Melia seems to go along with it… She must simply not realize the true horror the purebloods once put people like them through! He would have to show her the light, that the future of their people lied with the half-Homs of the race! She’s a smart woman, he’s sure he can…

And after that, he can convince her the Machina are nothing but selfish traitors to all life on Bionis. It’s all just a matter of time…

\--

Vanea lets out a sigh as they walk along, looking out at the scenery in front of them. Her heart aches as she thinks on Shulk’s conclusions, and thinks of the final gift left to her by her lady. Protection from Zanza to the very end…

That’s so like her, Vanea thinks. Giving every piece of herself to others, using her everything to protect her children. It makes Vanea wonder, would she have a similar strength if in the position of a god?

For now she decides it's best to not think on that for too long. Instead, she turns her attention to Shulk, the Homs still clearly shaken from what happened. She can't blame him -- he knows of Zanza's horrors firsthand. 

“Shulk, are you alright?” She keeps her voice low as she walks over to him. “After hearing, well… you know…”

Shulk nods, despite still liking unsettled. “It's a bit much, but I can handle it. This weapon reminds me I've seized my own destiny, after all.”

“I'm glad to hear our hard work didn't go to waste.” She smiles, but it quickly turns to a frown. “So long as you know you can't simply rely on that sword for a sense of self. You're more than that, Shulk!”

“Don't you worry, if I tried something like that Egil and Fiora would team up to give me a right thrashing.” He shakes his head with a laugh. “It's a part of me, sure, but that goes for every weapon I create. Not to mention every other project under my belt…”

The sparkle in his eye reminds her of Egil and she's not surprised they became fast friends after everything. Two little nerdy peas in a pod Fiora had once said, and Vanea finds herself agreeing. How on Bionis or Mechonis two of them came into existence, she has no clue, but she's grateful for it. 

“Is something wrong, Vanea?” Shulk speaks, head tilting to the side. “You're staring!”

She chuckles and looks away. “Nothing to concern yourself with, Shulk. Just thinking…”

Shulk nods and they continue on, a little more vigor in Vanea's step.

\--

“Nene no get…” When Nene speaks, Vanea finds herself confused. “How Miss Vanny do it?”

“Do what, Nene?” She asks as she settles down for the night, watching as the others settle down. 

“How Miss Vanny deal with littlepon so well!” Nene sighs, as if this was obvious. “Nene want to do, too!”

Vanea taps her chin. “I suppose that's simply what years of life does to a Machina. I'd guess it's the same for Nopon, you just need time.”

Besides, even if there was a secret Vanea didn't plan to share. Nene is still a child, and the last thing she wants is to help her grow up too fast. Vanea knows too many Machina children wise beyond their ages to add more to their number. If anything, she wants Nene to enjoy her childhood. 

Nene frowns. “Nene already thirteen years, is not enough?”

“Seeing as thirteen year-olds are mere newborns to Machina, I believe any answer I may give would be biased.”

Nene sighs. “This much harder than Nene wanted. No wonder only Mamapon able to do it all.”

“Well, she’s your mother for a reason.” Vanea laughs as she lays down. “You should focus on your youth for now, Nene. You can always help out adults little bits at a time, but remember you’re a child, too.”

Nene sighs, but nods. “Oh, Nene hate that Miss Vanny so right.”

She giggles a bit as Nene curls up into her arms with a yawn. “Sorry, that’s just a perk of being thousands of years old, I suppose.”

“Very much no fair…” Nene yawns, and before Vanea knows it, she’s dozing off.

Good… Vanea lets her own eyes close now that everyone else seems to be asleep. She can rest a bit herself, after all she’s realized today she truly needs it. Soon enough, she’s dozing off and dreaming of days past…

\--

Melia feels her heart racing as they approach the lab and she hears an all too familiar voice. Is she perhaps imagining it, she wonders at first. There is no way Tyrea would simply be here, assisting a half-blood such as Teelan she thinks. Not after the way she reacted back when the Bionis still stood…

She swallows hard, doing her best to not let her confusion and fear show. She must be strong if it is indeed Tyrea, she decides. There is no room for weakness in front of the assassin, no matter what she’s doing now.

Into the lab they go and she finds she was definitely not imagining it. There’s the familiar profile of the assassin, scowling with her arms crossed as she speaks to Teelan.

“You are not to go there alone!” Her voice is laced with anger and worry. “How many times must I remind you of that?! You’re lucky that these apparent good samaritans showed up to save you. What if they hadn’t?!”

“Sorry Big Sis…” Teelan looks down, kicking a bit at the ground. “But I really needed the documents!”

“Then you wait until I am ready to accompany you, you fool!” Tyrea grunts, shaking her head. “What would we do if you were to die, Teelan? You need to think of that!”

“Sorry…”

Melia clears her throat, no longer able to stand simply watching this. “Hello, Tyrea. It… it’s been quite a while, hasn’t it.”

Tyrea turns to face them fully, eyes wide at the sight of Melia. “Don’t tell me that you lot were the good samaritans Teelan told me about...!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Some Gael'gar POV because I have Plans:tm: for him... Lots of em >:3
> 
> \- In case it's not clear yet, things I think were perfectly fine in canon (i.e. ponspectors and Quiet Moments) will be mostly untouched -- if it aint broke don't fix it and all that. This means any Quiet Moment-esque sections will likely be Vanea focused, as she's the new character to this fic.
> 
> \- Tyrea time! Expect her and Vanea to have some interaction, too~


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!

Vanea watches as Melia and Tyrea let tension build between them, barely diffused as Tyrea brushes it off as them having known each other before the collapse of the Titan. For a moment, she swears she’s seen her before, but where? Perhaps on Junks?

It doesn’t matter much, as Tyrea turns her attention to Vanea soon enough, eyes sharp. “So the Fog really doesn’t stand a chance when it comes into contact with a Machina? Wish we had some more fighters like you dealing with that damn stuff -- too many injuries letting the Fog in has doomed too many…”

“I apologize.” She bends her head. “My people are peaceful, and not ones for fighting unless they must.”

Tyrea shrugs. “No skin off my nose if it doesn’t get in the way of my research, I suppose. Just know some of the High Entia may look poorly upon that peace.”

“I’ve noticed.” She scrunches her face in anger.

“Then you’re prepared for whatever is to come.” Tyrea waves her hand in the air and sighs. “I’m going to get some air. You all can remain in here.”

Melia excuses herself to follow after Tyrea and Vanea figures it’s for the best to give them some space. Besides, Teelan clearly wants to study her and try to understand just what made the Machina tick in such a helpful way, so she shrugs and takes a seat. Soon, not only Teelan is looking her over, but Shulk as well.

She just hopes things are less overwhelming for the empress.

\--

“Look at you, the same as before.” Tyrea speaks as Melia makes her way outside. “Even walking around with a Machina… If Mother were to see you, she’d blow a fuse.”

Melia shrugs lamely as she moves to stand next to Tyrea. “I suppose she would, but that would not deter me. I am my own person, a person she hates, and that will not change.”

“I see.” Tyrea crosses her arms. “Do you don’t care a bit about her anymore, do you?”

“I do still care.” She nods and looks over at Tyrea. “But she did not care for me, and so I am moving on. With what she did to me, it’s hard to hold onto any of that care, though.”

“What a strange girl you are.”

“I find you to be stranger than I, Tyrea.” Melia frowns. “After all she’s done to you and yet you seem to still hold absolute loyalty to her.”

“How could I not?” Tyrea frowns, looking at Melia with quite the malice. “She is the very reason I had a chance to live a life at all. If it were not for Teelan, I…” She becomes quiet and looks out at the sky again. “I would have joined her by now.”

“She is the reason you are alive, and the reason you believe there is nothing for you now that she is gone.” Melia is frank, she sees no reason not to be. “You may not see it, but she has left you nothing worth holding onto, Tyrea.”

Tyrea looks as if she wishes to snap back at Melia, but instead, she keeps her mouth closed -- drawn in a firm line. She simply stares out and soon Melia finds herself doing the same. She supposes what she said may have been a bit much all at once, but Melia is on edge. Ever since this had begun she was, seeing just how deeply bigotry ran through the High Entia.

She plans to nip that in the bud wherever she can, and if it starts with telling Tyrea just how brainwashed she is, so be it.

“Maybe you are right, but neither you or I are in a position to question that right now.” Tyrea finally speaks, voice quiet. “Not when our people are scattered and are home under siege.”

“I am quite good at multitasking.” She replies, shrugging her shoulders. “It will be hard to save our people from outward threats when we may eat ourselves alive.”

Tyrea snorts. “Touche. You are smarter than I remembered, Melia. Have you been doing some studying?”

“Just thinking, Tyrea.”

\--

“I’m happy to see some of your family alive, even if you don’t view each other like that.” Vanea speaks and Melia looks over at her, brow furrowing. “Your family, your home… You have a little of everything. With how hard you work, it’s nice to see it paying off.”

“Vanea…” She grips the edge of her shorts as she watches the Machina stare at the stars. 

She’s beautiful like this, but the sadness in her eyes cannot be missed. Melia understands, she thinks. It’s a longing for something lost -- before finding Tyrea again, Melia had felt it often.

She sits next to her, pulling her legs to her knees and leaning her head against the Machina. She wants to say more, but what words are there? She knows it would be making false hope to say anything about Vanea’s home right now…

And so, she settles on an apology.

“I am sorry, I can’t imagine what it feels like to see it.” She lets out a small sigh, letting her eyes close. “You have lost so much, seeing someone else refind just as much, if not more…”

“Don’t you start with that.” Vanea shakes her head. “The less people who suffer as my people have, the better. That loss can lead to bitterness, to pain… as we’ve seen from those Companions.”

“Ah.” She nods, shame washing over her. “I suppose so.”

“So the less people who come to feel like that, the better.” She smiles at Melia. “The Machina can take care of their own, can find the good as Lady Meyneth has taught us. It would be foolish for any of us to be angry at your flourishing.”

This is odd to hear, Melia thinks, memories of her step-mother coming to her. Yumea had clearly been angry whenever Melia flourished, even if she forced herself to not see it. Many people were like that in her childhood, in all actuality. It was odd, thinking that others would not view it that way.

But she decides she must try. For her sake and for the sake of any future friendship with Vanea, she must try her best to believe her.

“I think Bionis' life could use more people like you, Vanea.” She lets out a sigh. “I would have thought they learned after we all came together to save our world, but perhaps that was silly of me.”

“You just have to keep working towards that belief, then.” Vanea ruffles her hair and Melia’s feathers flutter a bit. “You all rallied the people before, and I’m sure you can do it again. Know we Machina will be supporting you.”

“Thank you, Vanea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Another small thing that bothered me in FC was the way Yumea was talked about, so I wanted Melia to sorta... put some thoughts into Tyrea's head about the fact her mother wasn't as great as she was tricked/abused into believing. I'll be pushing that a bit more and involve all the sisters in this version of FC for it :>
> 
> -Some Melia and Vanea bonding... Felt they could use some after some tension has started to build with them!


	7. Chapter 6

Melia is quick to notice the way Vanea reacts to the Machina in Gran Dell. They had made their way here at Teelan’s suggestion, a Machina known as Radzam apparently knowing just what to do, but Melia had not thought of the fact Vanea may know those around them…! She supposes she forgot in general how close-knit the Machina must be with what had transpired for them before.

She watches as Vanea calls out to random Machina, pulling them into hugs and laughing and crying with them. She listens as they speak about all the time they’ve been away from the other villagers and how happy each Machina will be to learn their friends are still alive.

Melia admires how easily Vanea can slip into conversation with her people, despite her status. She knows Vanea is the daughter of the chief -- their leader -- as she is the daughter of the High Entia’s last leader. And yet, Vanea treats them all as if they are close friends.

Melia knows there are too many High Entia to ever have a relationship such as that with every person, but… She wonders if there will be a way to be more personable with her people than her father had been. She supposes it’s yet another thing to add to the list of possibilities when it is time.

“Just look at her.” Melia finally speaks, voice soft and filled with awe. “How does she do it?”

“Well, she’s had years of practice, for one.” Shulk speaks, a smile on his face. “Add that to how few Machina left, and it’d be hard for her not to know everyone at least a little personally.”

She nods, looks like her feelings had been correct in this matter, then. She wonders if later she can ask Vanea for some tips about all of this. She’s sure the Machina would be happy to share her knowledge if she did…

Filing that away for later, she smiles as Vanea approaches again. “Are you ready to find Radzam, then?”

Vanea nods. “Yes, I’ve a lot to say to him. Let’s hurry along.”

\--

“Do my eyes deceive me?” Radzam has a grin on his face. “Miss Vanea, what are you doing out here?”

“Radzam!” She runs up to him, pulling him into a hug. “We were on our way to Alcamoth when we got shot down… It’s so nice to see you doing alright, though! I would have thought you died when the Mechonis began to move…”

“A lot of us were lucky to escape, honestly.” Radzam sighs as he pulls away from the hug. “We crash landed here, thought we could leave peacefully until we found a way out, but then…”

“The Fog, yes?” Melia speaks, looking towards Alcamoth. “And that Rift that seems to have come with it.”

Radzam nods. “The High Entia, Homs, and Nopon you see all came from thereabouts. They told us they had been attacked about the same time that Rift opened up. Some had even died in their escape…”

Melia bites her lip and speaks again. “And the High Entia kept trying, correct?”

Radzam nods. “I told them to stop, eventually. I couldn’t stand to see them throwing themselves at such a hopeless battle -- losing lives for no reason like that just reminded me of Egil. They, of course, did not react well to that…”

“They ignore our history and our point of view, of course they didn’t react well.” Vanea glowers thinking about them again. “We understand their pain better than any other race, and yet they spit in your face for it.”

“Vanea…” Radzam places a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, it’s alright.”

“Is it truly, Radzam?” She shakes her head. “I can tell by your tone that it bothers you.”

Radzam is quiet for a moment, and the group simply watches him. Vanea notices the small tells all Machina have. The way his lights fade in and out a bit more than usual, the whirring soft enough only other mechanical beings would be able to hear it, the warmth radiating off of him… He’s struggling to find the words, but that was fine. Vanea has time to wait.

“I’ll admit, I am a bit peeved, it’s hard not to be.” He lets out a sigh. “I tried to explain just why I wanted them to stop and they insisted we Machina don’t understand just what’s at stake. If they change their mind and are willing to listen, though, I’ve no plans to turn them away.”

Vanea nods. “At least most of the High Entia seem to realize you know what you’re talking about…”

“Ah, yes. Helmaline and the others have been quite helpful, tried to defend my position, even…” Radzam shakes his head. “It’s too bad they wouldn’t even listen to their own people.”

Melia’s lips draw into a thin line as she listens and when she speaks, Vanea is a bit shocked at the anger in it. “I am sorry, Sir Radzam, for their actions towards you. While I can understand why they were upset, they had no right to lash out at your people like that, and I will do what I can to fix it.”

Radzam, clearly not realizing just who Melia is, gives a small chuckle. “Thank you, young lady… You must be Miss Melia. The message Teelan sent mentioned you.”

“Ah, yes. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. These are--”

“Shulk, Kino, and Nene, yes?” Radzam smiles. “Teelan’s message was in depth, don’t you worry. You’re here to learn what I know about the Rift, right?”

Melia nods. “Teelan was able to tell us its links to both the Telethia and the Machina, but that’s about it.”

“Well, I’ve been doing research, and I think it may be possible to close it up.” Radzam looks towards it. “It’ll just take a conduit powerful enough to center ether into it.”

“A Monado may be able to do the trick.” Vanea speaks up, tapping her cheek. “They already manipulate the ether around them, with a bit of modification…”

“It’d be perfect!” Shulk speaks up, holding up the Monado Replica EX. “What all would we need?”

“I’ll need another reading to know just what tuning will need to be done.” Radzam pulls a small item out and hands it to Vanea. “Right outside of Alcamoth should be close enough to get it. Just hold this up for a few minutes and we’ll be in business.”

Vanea nods. “I think we can do that…” She looks at the others. “What do you think?”

“Nene is ready to go! We save home of Bird Friends!”

Kino hops along with his sister. “Kino protect Miss Vanny while she get reading!”

“Well, you’ve heard them.” Melia gives her a smile. “We should hurry, Alcamoth is waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I figured all the Machina would know of each other, at the very least, given what happens to them in canon. There's no many of them left, so they need to stick together, yknow?
> 
> -Also wanted to contrast the way Melia was raised for distant emotionally and physically from her people to the idea of Vanea being close to her people.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, may be the last one for a while as I'm taking a small break from writing rn but... Also have the chapter count just about figured out. May change by one or two but we'll see~

Vanea holds up the device Radzam handed her and watches as readings are recorded. She’s not a clue how the Fog works, past it being a final fuck you from Zanza, but she’s hoping the readings are good. The others watch her anxiously, but she keeps her attention focused.

At least, she does until the Rift seems to grow and the fog leaks out past the confines of Alcamoth. The Fog is quick to consume the Ponios nearby and Vanea grimaces, passing the device to Shulk to place in his pack. They’re about to have more Fog Beasts to deal with.

She pulls her whip free as the first Ponio charges and slams off of Nene’s shield. Kino is quick to shoot ether into the air, leaving a protective cover over them as Melia summons fire to herself and Vanea feels her strength growing.

She dashes forward and lashes out, Shulk quickly joining as he attacks from behind. Melia summons ice and releases it quickly, spires of it crackling up and breaking around the Ponios. Nene slams her shield into one and it falls thanks to Shulk throwing it off balance.

Vanea is quick to daze it and move to the other, letting the group whittle down the health of the one stuck on the ground. The Ponio tears into her arm, and once again her blood feels like it is on fire. Kino is quick to heal her with a shot of ether, and Melia allows electricity to dance at her fingertips and shock through the Ponio.

Soon enough, the creatures fall limply to the ground and Vanea lets out a breath. “This is bad…”

“The Fog is spreading…” Melia bites her lower lip. “We should hurry back to Gran Dell -- they keep Armus, don’t they? If the Fog affects them…”

“Melia is right.” Shulk nods. “Come on, let’s hurry!”

\--

The device was dropped off in Grand Dell and the rampaging Armu dealt with easily, but now, Melia finds herself running for Teelan’s laboratory. Radzam had said the boy would be needed to help, and she’d been fine heading out… But she sees smoke rising from the distance and panic grips her heart.

When she comes to the scene, she sees that it's on fire and standing there is Gael’gar, a sneer on his lips. Add in the way Tyrea defensively stands in front of Teelan, who clings to what must be the remainder of their research, and Melia knows exactly what’s going on. Gael’gar caused this fire, and Gael’gar was threatening the last of the family she had.

“Sir Gael’gar!” She lets out a yell, shoulders tense as she closes in. “What are you doing?!”

“Lady Melia…” He turns to look at her, the sneer replaced with a smile in moments. “I am simply showing these fools the truth! The Rift in the sky says it all, the divine see Telethia as the curse they are! The future of the High Entia lies on our shoulders -- the shoulders of the half-Homs!”

“You call the Telethia a curse, but the Rift itself is from the god who used them to reap us for our ether!” Melia shakes her head. “It’s nothing more than a final angry lashing out from a pathetic, now dead god, Sir Gael’gar!”

“Don’t you see? That god wanted them to stay as Telethia! This is retribution for trying to change that!” He looks at Vanea and a sneer returns to his face. “And retribution for letting those Machina live amongst us.”

Vanea frowns. “He hates the purebloods for how they treated him, and yet does the same to the Machina. How sad.”

“Very sad!” Tyrea barks out a bit of a laugh, still standing between Teelan and the villain. “Look at you, by your logic I should be one of the Telethia, despite my blood. I served an order dedicated to the purity of our people, after all! Yet I was spared, all because of a few drops of Homs blood… How would you explain that?”

“The likes of you are few and far between now.” He turns his sword towards Tyrea again. “Small enough in numbers you can easily be silenced. Stopping the research and your ilk is the easy part! It’s the Machina that will prove the most troublesome.”

“I apologize, but any actions against the Machina will be seen as actions against the High Entian people, as well!” Melia speaks again, her voice strong and commanding. “We are both peoples of this world who have suffered at the hands of a cruel god, and I will not allow you to pit us against each other!”

Gael’gar looks back to Melia and his eyes open, anger and fire behind the brown color. “And here I thought you would understand. The pain of the half-Homs, the pain of what remains of our people being spat on by the Machina…”

“It is you and those companions of yours that spit on the pain of what remains of the Machina’s people, don’t you see?” She shakes her head. “Radzam simply wished you to understand that he’s seen someone throw themselves uselessly at a threat they could not beat alone! He did not want you to repeat the pain of his people!”

“He had no right to say anything! He does not understand our pain!”

Vanea speaks again, standing in front of Melia protectively. “What a fool you are! You think we don’t understand the pain of losing a home? Our capital was destroyed and then our Titan! We could not even be there in the final moments of it, we had to flee! All we have left is the arm we hid away on for years! Alcamoth is there, and we will help you reclaim it, you still have a chance! My people lost that long ago!”

“Silence!” Gael’gar’s eyes are wide open now, and the fury is palpable. “You understand nothing, Machina, and you never will! The world would be better off if your race had sunk with your damned Titan!”

And with that, he rushes forward. Melia swallows a breath and prepares herself. It seems there’s no way to make him see he is wrong, and after he destroyed the lab, she supposes she should have known that already. She summons ether to her as the rest prepare, and soon, it’s a battle of ideals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Wanted to explore Gael'gars hypocrisy abt the Machina a bit more, so I went for that this chapter. Also wanted to show Melia's resolve when it comes to her people and peace with the other races.


End file.
